


Sparks Something All Right

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Armiger (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis attempts to KonMari the Armiger.





	Sparks Something All Right

Prompto could see Ignis' jaw tighten from clear across the room. He shifted closer to Gladio and pretended harder to be busy cleaning Quicksilver.

"Just the things that don't spark joy, Noctis," Ignis said. Even Gladio flinched at the full-name treatment. "I'm not demanding you sell all your... treasures."

Noct's chin went up. Uh-oh. "Just the ones _you_ want gone, right?"

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't dream of touching your bass eyeballs, or those... fishscales. But these rusty bits? Not one but two broken harmonicas?"

"Bet I could put them together and make one good one."

Prompto knew they'd been in the armiger at least two months; harmonica repair wasn't high priority, and he saw Ignis fight himself to not say exactly that. Patience somehow won.

"Fine." Ignis moved the harmonicas to the "joy" pile. "But metal scraps, Noct."

Noct crossed his arms in stubborn defiance.


End file.
